Graphical flight planning is still in its very early implementation within the flight industry in general. One of the biggest problems has been the method of selecting “randomly placed” objects, such as items on a map, quickly and accurately utilizing any type of cursor control device.
Selecting “randomly placed” objects, such as items on a map, utilizing smooth cursors (such as a mouse pointer) can be problematic in non-ideal environments (such as moving vehicles). Turbulence or vibration can make it difficult to precisely select a small target object. Precise selection of overlapping selectable objects is also an issue.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide graphical selection of objects which is capable of precisely selecting objects and precisely selecting overlapping selectable objects in non-ideal environments.